disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
One Jump Ahead
"One Jump Ahead" is a song sung by the film's main protagonist Aladdin (singing voice of Brad Kane/Mena Massoud) in the movies of the same name. The music and lyrics were written by Alan Menken and Tim Rice. Summary It is sung as Aladdin and Abu escape Razoul and his guards after stealing a loaf of bread. A few minutes later, the song is reprized in a softer, more dramatic tone as Aladdin contemplates his life and desires for more. The melody is a recurring theme throughout the film's score, often used as a musical representation of Aladdin himself. Lyrics Original version= Aladdin: Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford And that's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke Guards: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! Aladdin: Just a little snack, guys Guards: Rip him open! Take it back, guys! Aladdin: I can take a hint, Gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Abu! Harem Girls: Who? Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom He's become a one-man rise in crime Massage Parlor Manager: I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block Jewelry Vendor: Stop, thief! Vandal! Aladdin: Abu? (Jewelry Vendor: Outrage!) Jewelry Customer: Scandal! Aladdin: Let's not be too hasty Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty! Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Otherwise, we'd get along Guards: Wrong! Aladdin: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats (Guards: Vandal!) Aladdin: One hop ahead of the hump (Guards: Street rat!) Aladdin: One trick ahead of disaster (Guards: Scoundrel!) Aladdin: They're quick, but I'm much faster (Guards: Take that!) Aladdin: Here goes: Better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump! |-|2019 version= Aladdin: Gotta keep One jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford And that's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke Guards: Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Aladdin: Take that! Try a different tact, guys Guards: Rip him open! 'Round the back, guys! Aladdin: I can take a hint, Gotta face the facts Could really use a friend or two Harem Girls: Huh? Oh, it's sad, Aladdin's hit the bottom He's become a one-man rise in crime Harem Teacher: I'd blame parents, 'cept he hasn't got 'em Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block Guards: Stop, thief! Jewelry Vendor: Vandal! Aladdin: Abu? Jewelry Customer: Scandal! Aladdin: Let's not be too hasty Lady: Still I think he's rather tasty! Aladdin: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat Otherwise, we'd get along Guards: Wrong! Aladdin: One jump ahead of the hoofbeats One hop ahead of the hump One trick ahead of disaster They're quick, but I'm much faster Here goes: Better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump! |-|Reprise= Aladdin: Riff-raff, street rat I don't buy that If only they'd look closer Would they see a poor boy? No, siree They'd find out There's so much more to me |-|Reprise 2= Aladdin: Riff-raff, street rat Would they think that If they look much closer Still I can't play a prince here No, siree Gotta tell the truth I can't pretend Even if it means This dream will end Even if she walks away From me Videos Mena Massoud - One Jump Ahead (From "Aladdin" Audio Only) Mena Massoud - One Jump Ahead (Reprise) (From "Aladdin" Audio Only) Mena Massoud - One Jump Ahead (Reprise 2) (From "Aladdin" Audio Only) Trivia *The song is similar to "Belle" in the sense that they both introduce the main character who isn't happy with their lives and are taunted by the crowd. Also, both are reprised by the protagonists later on. *Since Abu does not appear in the musical version, the lines "You're my only friend, Abu/Who?" are replaced with "I could use a friend or two/True". The 2019 remake has similar lines ("Could really use a friend or two/Huh?"), but unlike the musical version, Abu appears, although not with Aladdin at that point. **The 2019 version also replaces "Just a little snack, guys/Rip him open! Take it back, guys!" with "Try a different tact, guys/Rip him open 'round the back, guys!" as he wasn't seen holding a loaf of bread, as well as Aladdin saying "Take that!" instead of the guards. Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Group songs Category:Disney Prince songs Category:Featured songs Category:Reprise Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics